Ocean Huntress
by CamrynLovesPie
Summary: Persephone or Percy just joined the Hunters of Artemis because she never trusted men. Now, a few days later, she meets a girl named Zoe with a terrifying past. Will Percy be able to get through Zoe's layer of sadness and hatred for men? Will love conquer all? (Female!Percy) (Male!Annabeth)


Name: Ocean Huntress

Author: WolfStarPhan

Fandom: Percy Jackson

Pairings: Percy J./ Zoe N.; (One Sided) Bianca A./ Percy J; (Mentions) Annabeth C./ Percy J; (One Sided) Annabeth C./ Luke C.; Thalia G./ Luke C.

Rating: T

Authors Note: Hello, this is a cute short story where Percy is a girl. And she is a hunter. She likes Zoe, a girl that is way older then she is. This is my first PJO one shot. This is also my first female slash. Please no flames. Please read and review.

Summary: Persephone or Percy just joined the Hunters of Artemis because she never trusted men. Now, a few days later, she meets a girl named Zoe with a terrifying past. Will Percy be able to get through Zoe's layer of sadness and hatred for men? Will love conquer all?

Type of Story: AU (Alternate Universe): Female!Percy; Bisexual!Percy; Bisexual!Zoe; Badass!Zoe; Asexual!Zoe; Demiromantic!Zoe; GreyRomantic!Percy; Hetroflexible!Annabeth; Male!Annabeth; Homoflexible!Bianca

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, Rick (*whisper* The Troll *whisper*) Riordan does.

I AM A LINE BREAKER THAT IS ALSO A HUNTER THAT LIKES TO HUNT MONSTERS

 **Week 1**

I saw a girl sitting on a oak tree that was near the camp. I twisted my long black hair while walking to where she was. I just joined the Hunters. The girl had long black hair like me. But, it was twisted in a braid.

"Hello," I said cheerfully as I walked beneath the tree.

"Why are thy doing in the woods?" She asked me as she sat up, turning my way.

"I'm just exploring," I said.

"Why did thy come talk to me?" She said.

"I came to talk to you because I wanted to know everyone," I said joyfully.

"Well. Thy should just ignore me," She said as she lay back on the tree.

I realized that she didn't want to talk to me, so I left.

 **Month 1**

I found out the girls name was Zoe. She was still really stiff. We had short conversations. We encountered a girl left alone in the woods. Her name was Bianca. She was left there by her drunk boyfriend and his gang. Later that night, it was Zoe and me at another camp in a tree. Just us.

"Hey," I said.

"Hello," She said.

"Why are you so bitter?" I asked as I jumped onto a rock.

"What?" She asked as she climbed up the tree.

"You're always talking bitterly and acting stiffly. Why is that?" I asked.

"It's nothing," She said.

We talked about our adventures and how much we liked the hunt and nature until we fell asleep.

 **Year 1**

All I heard was a huge boom. And I got my bow and hunting knives. I saw that Zoe was in the tent next to me, I went to her.

"Do you know what happened?" I asked.

"Lady Artemis said that there are monsters at war since now Lady Hestia went missing," She said as we ran down a trail.

"Do you know where Lady Artemis is?" I asked.

"No," she said as a look of realization went onto her face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The monsters are kidnapping all the maiden goddess. Then the maidens," She said as we ran back to camp.

"That means that Lady Artemis might be missing! We have to find her!" I screamed

We went back and and saw that nobody was in the tent. As Artemis's second women in charge, she had to lead the hunt.

"Someone has taken Lady Artemis," She said. "For a quest I myself will go along with Bianca Di Angelo and Persephone Jackson. Phoebe you must take on the hunt, will you do that?" She said. I felt very wowed because I would never be able to lead the hunt and go on a quest.

"I will," Phoebe said.

We ventured to Camp Half Blood and told Chiron what is happening and we asked him if we can go on a quest.

"Yes, you can. You just have to go to the attic; all three of you to get a prophecy," He said.

You see, I am a daughter of Poseidon. I became a hunter at 16 years old when my boyfriend, Andrew Chase died in the war against the titans. I trained at Camp Half Blood when I was younger. My cousin Thalia is also in the hunt, just she is always exploring the world.

When we got to the attic, Zoe went to the old mummy lady and asked.

"How do I save my lady?"

"3 shall go west to find maiden's in chains;

The soul must find her lost way in her lane;

The saver must cut the chains and see her last;

The daughter must help her lady, but avoid the wraith." The oracle said.

 **1 Day Later**

We just got out of New York City. We mapped out where we would stop at Camp Half Blood. Now we were going to head onto a bus that will take us to Boston and we will board a train that will take us to Denver. We will then take a boat down the Colorado river and then hop on a train that will take us to San Fransisco.

As we were walking down the sandy lane, I thought about my quest back when I was 14 ½. We had to go save Andrew from Atlas. I went with the hunters Liliane and Bria. I also went with Thalia before she became a hunter. My best mate, Grover came along. Liliane and Bria both died and Thalia became a hunter in her memory. Grover went off to start a family with his wife Juniper.

"Hey, Percy! The bus is here," Bianca said as I snapped out of my thoughts.

We boarded the bus and I saw two cheerleaders get on. I held my pen which turned into a bow **(AN: Since Andrew died, Percy gave Andrew her sword so he can carry it in the afterlife).** They looked really familiar. We just got out of the New York state. We were on the road when I heard the cheerleader say.

"Why hello, Persephone Jackson. It's me Kelly. How come you never recognize me?" The cheerleader said. I now realized that it was Kelly, the cheerleader that gave me a hard time. I now saw that Bianca and Zoe were alert and they were standing with their bows drawn.

"Kelly," I said as I drew my bow.

The two other cheerleaders flanked Kelly. "I brought my friends Christie and Ella. Go attack the other hunters! I'll get the girl myself!" Kelly said.

Thank god the mist was here or else the mortals will be panicking. They just saw nothing while we were fighting the monsters.

I drew my hunting knife and I stabbed Kelly. She got out her iron leg and started to hit me. I tried to pick up her leg, but it was too heavy. In the corner of my eye, I saw that Zoe and Bianca were done fighting and were rushing to kill Kelly.

Once they got Kelly off of me, I had a great pain in my leg. My vision was fuzzy and all I can see was Zoe coming towards me while Bianca finished off Kelly.

When I woke up I was in the woods and I tried to sit up until Zoe pushed me back down.

"We made it to Boston. Thy leg is healing. Bianca is in thee city," Zoe said.

After protesting, I finally sat up.

"Well, that was fun and -" She said as I kissed her. She looked surprised at first but then made the kiss deeper.

"Um… Guys… Will you cut the PDA (AN: Public Display of Attraction)?" Bianca said.

We broke out of the kiss as soon as she said that.

"Um… Now," Zoe said and giggled. "We must now head to thee train station."

We headed to the train station and once we boarded the train, I made sure there wasn't any monsters. There thankfully wasn't.

I saw that it was night out and I closed my eyes as slept with no bad dreams.

When I woke up all I heard was _CRASH! BANG! CRASH! SCREECH!_

I ran up to the deck and saw that there was a man with a lion tail, body of a ram, and head. Mortals were running around screaming. Zoe was hitting its legs with her knife. Bianca was aiming at the head with her bow. I drew my bow and started to hit at the body. Then I saw other monsters, I decided to go fight them.

There was a group of monsters that were the same. They each had the body of a zombie and the face and legs of a human. They started to run and I charged after them. One of them hit my leg, but I walked through the pain. I defeated all of them and I looked to see if the monster was down. He was almost, so I took my bow out and I hit the monster in the chest. He fell down.

"Percy, what happened to thy leg?" Zoe said.

I looked down and saw I had a huge gash on my leg. Blood was coming out of it. I saw down.

"One of the monsters hit me," I said.

We went into a room where all the mortals were and Zoe snapped her fingers and they all looked like nothing happened. I realized that Zoe had used a trick of the mist. Just like how Thalia had three years ago.

Bianca went to her room and it was just Zoe and me. She was wrapping bandages around her wound. Once I can see her face, she started to kiss me.

It was enjoyable until I saw it was 9:00 PM.

"Um… Zoe. We kind of have to go back to our rooms," I said.

She checked the time. "Oh, yes. I will go back to my room as we speak.

She went to the room and I saw a flash of light. A woman appeared and she was beautiful. Her silky hair was changing between honey blond and dark brown hair. Her eyes were shifting between stormy gray and a dark brown eyes.

"Gah..." I said.

"Sweetie, my name is Aphrodite. But, we met already three years ago when you had to go save your boyfriend, Andrew. That was such a cute story. So sad that it ended," She said.

I snapped out of my state balled my fist. "Why are you here? I'm not in love. I'm a hunter," I snapped.

"You don't have to be so rude. I just came to tell you that every great love story has it's tragedy. Just like Helen and Paris or Romeo and Juliet," She said.

"But, I'm not in love. Hunters cannot love," I said.

"Even though I do not like the Hunters, I know that they do not love men. You love your friend Zoe, don't you?" She said.

"I do," I blurted out of my mouth.

"Goodbye, Sweetie," She said as she faded.

I went to my room and I saw that Zoe was there. She looked at me in the eye.

"I saw thee and another woman in the other room. Who was she?" Zoe asked as she came closer to me.

"That was Lady Aphrodite. She just told me that I am going to fall in love with another girl when I do not expect and she warned me that every love story is tragic," I said.

"I do not personality like Lady Aphrodite, but when she warns thee like that, she is probably right," Zoe said. "Thou asked me why I was so bitter and why I did not trust males. The reason is that a thousand years ago, there was a man name Hercules. He was a son of Lord Zeus. Thee probably heard of all the great things that he has don, but I will tell thee about his true self."

"You knew Hercules?" I asked.

"Yes," She said. "Now I am going to tell thee about how I met him."

"It was a night in the woods and I was still with my sisters. The Hesperide's. I was walking down the hill and a male that looked really handsome came and saw me.

'My name is Hercules and I was sent on a quest by my father Zeus to go defeat the dragon, Landon. I have to get an Apple of Immortality. For one of my labors,' He said.

I had know that there was a son of Lord Zeus doing feats that no human can do. I fell for his trick.

'Yes,' I said. 'Here is my power and immortality.'

"When I gave it to him, it turned into a pen sword. Like, the last weapon you carried," She said. "Later, when he came back to me, I could not trust men any more. He treated me like I was nothing. When my sisters found out, the disowned me. That is why I do not trust me."

She left the room and I was alone. Eventually, I slept.

When the train boarded the next day, we got off, got some supplies from a store. And we got onto a boat. This time all three of us shared a room. We all sat down and talked a little about our lives before we joined the Hunters.

"Before I became a hunter, I had many adventures. When I was twelve years old, I had to return Lord Zeus' lost lightning bolt-" I started, but Bianca cut me off.

"You knew Lord Zeus?!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, so anyways, I gave it to him. Next year, I went to the Sea of Monsters and got the Golden Fleece and saved the love of my life. Then I helped rescue Lady Artemis a year after that. After that, when I was 14, some gods wanted to kill me. Then the summer after that, I found out that the love of my life's former love became Kronos. Lastly, I helped defend Olympus and the love of my life died," I told them.

"Wow,"said Bianca awestruck.

"If not to be rude, but may I ask. Who was thy love of thy life?" Zoe asked.

"The love of my life was a boy named Andrew," I said. "Bianca do you want to go next?"

"Um… Sure," she stammered. Just as she was going to start, an explosion went off.

"Dang those monsters!" I thought as I ran. I saw many skeletons.

After we were almost done I heard Bianca scream," Percy, watch out!"

I turned around and I saw Bianca was already in front of me and she stabbed the last monster and it dissolved into dust. She fell to her knees.

Before she can fall to the ground, I picked her up. I saw Zoe come up behind us.

"Why? Why did you have to go in front of me. I had that shot," I said.

Her cloths were now stained with blood. "Because I was in love with you. When I saw you and Zoe kiss, I felt dead inside," She said as she shakily breathed. "The reason why I joined the Hunters was because, my brother Nico, started to abuse me. Everyone thought that we were a couple."

Her voice was now in a whisper," Please don't let love get in your way." After that, her body went limp.

"Goodbye, e koʻu kaikuwahine, e kaʻu hoaaloha, e kaʻu mea I aloha ai ... Hail, a me Aloha ... naʻu lakou e hoomaikai i ko oukou hoomanao ana …," I said in my natural language Hawiian. **(AN: Translation to English: Goodbye, my sister, my friend, my love... Hail and Farewell... I will honor your memory…)**

Zoe came over and gave Bianca her blessing,"Ας τα αστέρια σας τιμήσει, ο φίλος μου." ( **AN: Translation into English: May the stars honor you,** **my sister** **.)**

I closed my eyes and I started to sob. Zoe put her hand on my shoulder. The mortals inside the boat, couldn't see the outside of the boat thanks to the mist.

"We must go. We do not have much time left," she said.

"I'm going to go to my room," I said. I got up and I kissed her on the lips before I made my way to my room.

A few hours later, we docked in San Diego, California. I remember coming here one summer with Andrew.

"Now, we just need to stock onto supplies, and then go board another train," I reminded myself. **(AN: I know that the Colorado river doesn't go to San Diego, but I just changed it to go with the story.)**

We got the supplies and we boarded the train.

I went to my room. Zoe came in with a map in her hand.

"Okay, we get off here in San Fransisco. Then we have a few days to get ready. Do you want to visit your former lover's house?" She asked.

"Sure, let's do it," I said.

We got off the train and I saw the same city that Andrew took me to years ago. I saw a bit of the Golden Gate Bridge. I saw a trolley and I hopped on it.

"This will take us to a place where we can stay. Just I need someone a little older than me because no one will trust a sixteen year old. So can you please help me?" I asked.

"Yes. I will help thee. And where are thy taking us?" She asked.

"I'm taking you to a safe place," I said just as the trolley stopped.

I took Zoe into the headquarters of Civic Center Inn. AT the desk, I saw a woman with glasses.

"Hellloooo, Hunterssss," She hissed.

"Monster," I said as we drew our weapons.

We killed the monster just as the real representer came out.

"Hello," She said.

We worked things out with the lady. We got room number 5. I opened the door and it was a room that had two beds and a restroom. I looked outside and saw that was night.

"We we can stay here for the night," Zoe said.

We took our turns showering and we got into sleeping clothes and went to bed.

After a few minutes, I made the mistake of going to sleep.

 _ **Percy's Dream (Flashback)**_

 _I saw that I was in my hunting gear and I looked at what I saw before me. The scene was covered in smoke and ashes, but I can still see through it. It was the Battle of Manhattan. To my right I saw Luke who was hosting the spirit of Kronos. His blond hair was in knots and his usually blue eyes were now gold. And to my left I saw Andrew with his blond hair spiked up and his grey eyes were looking at Luke, sorry Kronos with fury. I saw myself with my silky black hair fighting off Ethan. I tried to move, but I couldn't._

 _"Luke, please listen to me. I'm sorry. Just please come back to me," Andrew said._

 _"I am not Luke. I am the Lord of Titans, Kronos," He said._

 _"Family, Luke, family; you promised," Andrew said._

 _"Andrew..." It sounded like what normal Luke would sound like._

 _"Percy give me the knife," Luke said._

 _I saw that Ethan was nowhere to be found. So, I found the knife and threw to Luke._

 _"Please, forgive me," He said. He then started to loosen his armor. Then he stabbed himself in the torso. He howled with pain._

 _"Luke," Andrew whispered._

 _I saw that Ethan was now behind Andrew._

 _"Andrew, watch out!" I yelled, but it was to late, Ethan had already stabbed him._

 _ **My dream started to fade into darkness**_

 **Regular Time**

I sat up in my bed with sweat dripping down my face. I went outside and saw that there was a pool. I hopped in. I sat there for a few minutes pondering about why I had a dream from a past memory.

I came up and I went back to the room. I showered and I went back to my bed. I saw that Zoe was already up.

"Hey," I said.

"So after we change, do thee want to go down to the hall," She said.

"Sure," I said.

After I changed into my normal blue jeans and silver shirt and grey jacket, I saw that Zoe was packing up. I packed up my bag to, just in case monsters came. I was in the midst of packing up when I heard a knock on the door.

I frowned and I got out my pen. I carefully opened it.

There at the door way, a man with unbrushed blond hair and bloodshot brown eyes was looking at me. It was Fredrick Chase, Andrew's father.

 **Dun Done Done! Please review! What do you think will happen next.**


End file.
